Equinox
by Adifosett
Summary: A few days after New Years of 2001 Shawn saw Angela, a few months later he found a surprise in front of his door. "I guess I'm just like my mother. Please take care of them."- Love Angela.
1. Chapter 1

Shawn Hunter glanced from the rearview window and sighs, the trip from Chicago had been silent, which in itself was unusual. He and his girls always had something to talk about, a drive was never quiet unless the girls were sleeping.

"I know you guys are upset, but I think this will be good for you." when he didn't receive a reply he continued. "You need an education."

"We have an education," was the mumbled reply from the back.

"Yeah, but you also need stability and friends. I mean you create the most amazing people in school, and with that come everlasting bonds."

A snort was heard. "You sound like a parenting book. "You need stability and friends," blah blah blah blah blah."

"Besides we meet the most amazing people traveling with you."

He smiles a bit at that. "That doesn't change the fact that we don't stay anywhere long enough for you to make bonds with said amazing people. Besides living in motels to motels, hotels to hotels, inns to inns, is not healthy for a growing child." he winced. "I'm starting to sound like ."

"So abandoning us in New York while you gallop across the country is healthy?" stormy blue eyes glare at him. If looks could kill Shawn would be five feet under.

He frowns at her. "I'm not abandoning you. I'll come by to visit you as often as I can, and if you need me, I'm a call away. You know that?"

"It's not the same though."

"Dad we've never been without you, ever."

"I know little moon. It's gonna be hard for me too," Annoyed with traffic, Shawn pressed the horn hard.

"Yeah, Dad this is not gonna work. We don't like New York."

"There are too many birds…"

"…too many Taxis… "

"…it's way to loud…"

"…And it's too damn crowded!"

"It's a great place to visit, but it's not for us to live."

"I agree why do you think I left."

"And you're making us stay. Hah!"

"Well there as to be some perks for being a father," Shawn replies sending his girls a grin.

Luna rolls her eyes but gives him a dimpled grin. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah."

Stella elbows her sister. "Your playing into him. Look he got you to smile, we were supposed to stay strong."

Luna turns to her sister to s see an identical grin on her face. "You are too."

"So does that mean I'm forgiving?" Shawn asks.

Luna and Stella share a look. "Fine."

"Yes!"

"But on one condition!"

"And what is that?"

"You have to come up every other weekend," Luna asserts.

Stella nods. "Calling his nice but we want to see and spend time with you."

"And we know you need to work, and that's why we're not making it every week."

He pulls out into the traffic with a cursory glance in the mirror, before quickly sending the girls a smile. "Deal."

"Now that that's settled…" Luna leans forward on her seat. "What did you get us for Christmas?"

He reaches forward and turns the radio on. "Now what was that? I can't hear you, Luna!"

"Dad!"

Shawn chuckles, it was fun messing with his girls.

An hour later they pulled into the driving lot and he expertly slots the car into a spot. Luna was the first one out of the car, she swings the car door open and pulls herself out, Stella climbs out after her and stretches.

She turns to Shawn who was getting out. "I hope you got us a spa trip for Christmas. My back is killing me."

He pats her on the back. "Whatever you want Sunshine."

"Got the presents!" Luna calls closing the boot, a stack of presents by her foot.

Shawn quickly grabs the top two present. "I'll take that. Can't have you two getting a sneak peek now can we."

Luna and Stella grumble at home but split the rest of the presents between the two of them and follow him into the apartment. When they reached their destination, Stella stops and stares.

"Do they wanna get robbed?" that was the only reason she could think of for them leaving the door open.

Luna shrugs. "Or their idiots."

"That too."

Shawn chuckles at them and walks through the door. He took notice of Riley sitting with a blonde while Topanga and Amy were in the kitchen he gestures for them to keep quiet. Placing the gifts by the Christmas tree, he sneaks over to Cory.

"Gee, cor, I thought you'd be more excited to see me."

Gasping Cory turns to face Shawn. " Yay! Ha-ha!" he points his finger at the blonde. "I told you he was real!"

Auggie struggles out of there hold. "I'm okay, I'm alive." he takes notice of Luna and Stella who were standing by the Christmas tree watching. "Lulu! Ella!"

"Auggie!" they hold their arms out for him.

Josh walks over to the three of them. "You guys are here!" he joins there hug.

"Merry Christmas Joshie!"

Josh gives them one more squeeze before walking over to Shawn. "Hey, Shawn. Am I cooler than you yet?"

"Oh, not yet, but I'm getting nervous," Shawn replies.

Luna and Stella snort. "You should be…"

"…Joshie's starting to fill out."

Shawn glares at the two of them, while Josh smirks. Ignoring the three of them, he focuses on Topanga. "Hey, Mrs. Cory." he opens his arms for her.

Topanga walks into his embrace. "Hey, ."

Cory wraps his arms around them. "You two. How great is this? My favorite person in the world... And my wife."

Luna rubs her chest. "Ouch! I felt that."

"My whole life," Topanga states.

"And you still married him?" Stella questions.

Topanga smiles at the two of them. "How are my favorite godchildren." she hugs them.

"We're your only godchildren…"

"…and we're good, can't complain."

"Hey, Shawn. How you and the girls doing?" Alan asks.

"We keep movin'" Shawn answers.

Amy walks over and hugs him. "We're glad you guys are here," she releases him. "Are you guys hungry?"

Shawn nods. "Yeah."

She pats him on the cheek. "Good luck with that."

Topanga lets out a dry chuckle. "I am right here."

"Hi, Uncle Shawn," Riley greets.

Shawn glances at her before looking away. "Yeah... hey, kids."

Luna and Stella frown at him. They walk over to Riley and her friend.

Luna hugs her around the shoulder. "Sorry about that Riles."

She shrugs. "Not your fault, I'm fine."

Stella pokes her on the nose. "Don't lie, your feelings her hurt."

Riley smiles sadly at them before pushing her friend forward. "Luna, Stella, this is Maya."

Maya looks between the two of them. "How do you tell the two of you apart?"

"I'm Luna-Bella, the tips of my hair is dyed rose-gold, half-moon nose piercing and I have my left cartilage pierced."

"I'm Stella-Rae, the tips of my hair are a vanilla-lilac, sun nose piercing, and I have my left cartilage pierced."

"So what happens when you don't have your hair dyed or your piercings in? Can anybody tell you about?" Maya asks them.

"Only Dad," they reply in tandem.

Maya looks away from them. The way the twins' eyes twinkled when they spoke of there Dad brought a pang to her chest, but she couldn't understand something._ "How can he treat Riley like that when his daughters obviously love him?"_ she needed to talk to Shawn.

A few minutes later as everybody was settling in for the night, Cory and Shawn were seated at the living room bay window catching up.

"Hey, Shawn, come on. Why don't you move back to the city?" Cory asks him. "The apartment above us is for rent."

"Cor, this is real life, not a TV show. I'm not your wacky neighbor," Shawn responds. He had to stop himself from telling Cory that the apartment upstairs was no longer on sale and that he would be moving back into the city, at least partial.

"But you could be. It's the Cory and Shawn show," Cory tells him, before singing.

"Cory and Shawn in the b-I-g city

And nobody talks but them.

I'll be a cop, and you run the deli.

And nobody talks."

Shawn joins in.

"but them!"

Maya walks up to them. "I wanna talk to you."

"Did you not just hear our song?" Cory asks her.

Shawn points at the blonde. "What's that?"

Cory chuckles. "That's Maya. She thinks she's tough."

Maya growls. "Scram."

"Okay," Cory backs away from her.

"I've heard stories about you," Maya tells Shawn taking a seat on his other side. "You're great in the stories. I don't see it yet."

Shawn sighs. "Okay."

"Riley and I are the best friends on this planet."

"Well, that's cute. 'Cause Cory, and I are the best friends in all of existence. Which includes your crummy little planet. Cory and I finish each other's…"

Cory slides closer to him. "…Sentences!"

"Yeah? That all you do?" Maya taunts.

Riley slides into the seat beside her. "Because Maya…"

"And I…"

"Can read…"

"Each other's…"

"Minds." Riley finishes as Maya turns to her. "Ready? What am I thinking of?"

"One, two, three! Pizza! One, two, three, clouds! One, two, three, Farkle!"

Cory scoffs. "Yeah, right. Like we can't do that."

"We can't," Shawn tells him.

"One, two, three! Rainbows!" Cory yells.

At the same time, Shawn says. "Can't do it!" he turns back to the girls. "That's pretty impressive, but I've seen better."

Maya raises an eyebrow. "Where?"

He points over to Luna and Stella, Luna was playing with Auggie, while Stella was talking to Shawn. "Try raising twins who are not only identical in looks but also in character, then come talk to me. Besides you're still not Cory and me."

"Why do you make Riley feel bad?" Maya asks him.

Shawn mouth opens and closes before opening it again. "I don't mean to."

"Well, you do. And that's not cool with me. 'Cause I'm her best friend. So I just wanted to tell you that," Getting up Maya links arms with Riley and starts to walk away.

"Hey," Shawn calls after them. "Maybe you are like Cory and me."

Later that night Stella had her Macbook and Intuos S out and was drawing the Tribune Tower, while Luna had her sketchbook out. They were so invested in what they were doing; they didn't notice Maya watching them from behind the couch.

Riley walks over to her. "Maya what are you doing?"

Maya places her finger on her lips. "Shh! You're gonna disturb them." she looks back at Luna and Stella. "They're good."

Riley nods. "Yeah, they are. You know the water painting of the elephant in my room?"

"They one I tried to ste… borrow? Yeah."

"They drew it for me."

"Wow," Maya breaths. "Now that's talent." _A talent that I don't have._

"Thanks," Luna tells her eyes still on her sketchbook. "From what Riley tells us you draw too."

"Not as good as that," Maya replies. "And I definitely don't know how to do what she's doing."

Stella looks up at her, before saving her drawing and opening a new page. "Why don't you give it a try?"

"Are you sure?" Maya asks.

Stella holds her iPad out to her. "Go for it."

Maya bit her lip before taking it. Half an hour later she finished a black and white drawing of a half moon attached to a sun. "What do you think?"

"Maya that's great!" Riley compliments.

Luna nods agreement, she gives Maya a smile. "Yeah, Maya this is great."

Maya gives them hopeful looks. "You think so?"

Stella nods in agreement. "You have a knack for this." she takes her iPad back and saves the drawing, silently making plans to have it printed and framed.

Riley beams at her best friend, before frowning when she glanced at her father and his best friend. Maya follows her best friends eyes and silently fumed, getting up she stomps over to Shawn and Cory. "How could you possibly not like Riley?" Cory and Shawn jerk awake.

Taking notice of the two girls in front of them Cory sighs. "Maya," Cory warns.

"What is she talking about?" Shawn asks his best friend.

"Whenever you do come here, it's like you find some excuse not to talk to me, and then you leave," Riley tells him.

"I talk to you. I'm talking to you right now," Shawn replies.

Stella rolls her eyes. "Dad, this is the most words I've heard you speak to Riley."

"You two sunshine?"

Luna answers for her sister. "Dad you gave everybody else a hug, but you just gave Riley a "hey.""

Riley nods in agreement. "When's my birthday? What's my favorite color?"

"Riley, that stuff doesn't matter," Shawn avoided.

"It does matter," Maya replies. "Tell us what you know."

"Girls…" Cory sighs. "Shawn knows Riley's birthday."

"How do you know?" Riley demands.

"He knows."

"Dinner, everybody!" Topanga yells.

Five minutes later and dinner was demolished, and Topanga wanted to murder everybody.

"Mm!"

"Five minutes?!" Topanga yells. "That dinner took two days to cook. You animals ate it in five minutes!"

Auggie gives her an innocent look. "What's for dessert, mom?"

"Nothin'! I want you to sit there for two days and think about that dinner you just devoured, and then maybe I'll give you a cupcake."

"Well, I thought it was great, Topanga," Shawn compliments her.

"Thank you."

"We don't get a lot of home-cooked meals."

"How's the job going, Shawn?" Cory asks him.

Maya gives him a sarcastic smile. "Oh, you do something?"

Shawn chuckles. "Yeah. I have a site called, Hit The Road. Travel all around the U.S. with my girls and tell you if it's worth a weekend."

"It's entertaining," Luna says. "There's always something new to see even if you've been there multiple times."

"I... I go on that site." Maya admits.

Shawn gives her a small smile. "Restless little spirit, huh?"

"No, I just think about…" Maya starts.

"…other places?" Shawn finishes.

"Sometimes."

"Yeah…"

"Yeah…" Maya agrees. "You take the pictures too."

"I do," Shawn admits. "How'd you guess that?"

"Stella was drawing something that was recently posted on the sites."

Shawn looks inquiringly at Stella.

"The Tribune Tower," Stella answers.

Shawn nods. "Ah. Chicago was fun."

"Plus I draw," Maya continues.

"Yeah?" Shawn asks.

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna say "yeah" last, okay?"

"Very mature," Maya smirks.

Luna and Stella share a look, there Dad was taken a liking to Maya rather quickly.

Riley abruptly slams her hand on the table. "Okay, that's it. When's my birthday, Uncle Shawn?"

"He knows, Riley," Cory assures her.

"You keep on saying that," Riley retorts. "Why won't he answer? What did I do?"

Shawn gets up from the table and heads for the door, when he reached the door, he looks back.

"You're coming or what?"

When Shawn left with Riley and Maya Luna and Stella corner Topanga in the kitchen.

"What can you tell us about Maya?" Luna asks her.

"You see the similarity between her and Shawn don't you?" Topanga asks the two of them.

"More like we noticed that she's here on Christmas instead of with her family," Stella replies.

"Maya has had a hard life, her Dad left when she was younger, and her Mom isn't always there," Topanga informs them. "See the parallels?"

"Yeah we do," they say in tandem.

The door to the apartment opens, and Riley points her finger towards her room."Get in there!"

"Uh, Riley, you do not command a grown man," Cory tells her.

"You!" Riley yells.

Cory places his hands on his chest. "Who, me?"

"Both of you. Go to my room."

Cory sighs as him and Shawn head to Riley's room. "This would never happen on the Cory and Shawn show."

When they were gone Riley walks up to Luna and Stella. "How would you guys feel about having an older sister?"

Luna and Stella share a look, after finding more out about Maya, they came to an agreement. Maya needed somebody that understood her, and that somebody was their father. "Go for it," they tell Riley.

Maya was waiting outside Riley's room when Riley grabbed her and pulled her in. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"Ask him about his parents," Riley tells her.

"Riley," Maya tries.

"Look at them," Riley glances at her father. "They're us."

Maya and Shawn stare at each other.

"Come here," Cory tells Riley. "Was this your idea?"

"What do you think?" Riley asks him.

"I think you are the new king."

"Yeah. Well, I did learn from the best."

"Uh, Cory?" Shawn asks. "What's going on?"

Maya looks at her best friend. "Riley, what are you trying to do here?"

"You got this, buddy," Cory tells Shawn.

"You got this, buddy," Riley tells Maya.

"Okay, fine," Maya sighs once Cory and Riley left. "So, what about your parents?"

"Okay, fine. Um... My Dad was in and out half the time," Shawn tells her.

"I got half a mom," Maya tells him.

"Well, my mom took off when I was a kid."

"My Dad has another family."

"I would never let anybody grow up like that."

Maya smiles softly. "Yeah, I can see that. Luna and Stella love you."

"Still I don't want to see any child raised like that. If I could, I would stop it."

"You would?"

"Yes."

"Oh. You would?"

"Yes."

When Shawn came out of Riley's room with Maya everybody gathered around the Christmas tree, it was time for presents. Luna and Stella were quick to tear apart their box as soon it was ended to them, Shawn sat in between them on the bay window.

Luna beams, "Daddy!"

"I did good?" Shawn asks.

"Very good," Luna tells him.

"This so cute!" Stella agrees.

Shawn had gifted them a glass keepsake box with gold rims on it, the inside was filled with pictures of Luna and Stella from birth to know, and on the top, in perfect cursive, their name was writing.

"Is this our handwriting?" Luna asks him. "How did you get our handwriting?"

He winks at them. "Secret."

The twins smile at him before leaning over and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"So, listen, I have an assignment next weekend up in Columbia County, upstate New York. It's beautiful up there," Shawn says after a few pushes from his girls.

Cory nods. "We're gonna miss you, Shawn."

Shawn looks at Luna and Stella who nodded for him to continue. "Well, maybe not. 'Cause we were thinking... Maybe you might wanna come?"

"All of us?" Auggies asks hopefully.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You know…" Riley begins.

Cory shares a look with Topanga."Here it comes."

"I never go anywhere without my best friend."

"Yeah, that's not a bad way to grow up," Topanga ads.

"So... Maybe you would like to invite Maya?" Riley asks.

Shawn looks down at Maya. "Oh, you mean her?"

"Dad!" Luna and Stella scold.

Shawn smiles. "Oh, what do you say, kid? You wanna come?"

Maya grins at him. "Yeah," she points at Josh. "You're invited too."

Josh smirks. "Cool."

Riley looks between the two of them before groaning. "Oh, boy."

"Riley, this is for you," Shawn says handing her his camera.

The Hunter's and Matthews were sat in Svorski bakery. Alan and Amy had a long ride home, so they left earlier with Josh, much to Maya's disappointment.

"Your camera?" Riley asks in shock, she takes the camera from him.

"I got a few," Shawn assures her. "But I figured with Maya being good at drawing pictures, maybe you'd be good at taking them."

"Yeah, now you guys can be inspired together," Topanga tells the girls.

"Yeah. Good old friends should never be apart too long," Cory adds.

"New friends either," Shawn says.

"Yeah," Maya smiles.

"Yeah…"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Riley smiles and gets out of the booth, she raises the camera and takes a picture of them all laughing and smiling.

When Riley sat down, Luna gently kicked Shawn in the leg. Shawn looks up at her."Yeah?"

"Don't you have something to tell them that?" Luna asks him.

Shawn looks around the table. "Can't we just shock them, he deserves it."

Stella crosses her arms. "Dad."

"Fine," Shawn grumbles. He looks at everybody else that was looking at the three of them curiously. "So Cory you know how you said the apartment above you is on sale?"

Cory nods, eyes filled with hope."Yeah."

"Well it's actually not," Shawn tells him causing Cory to drop in disappointment. "I'm sorry buddy but looks like we won't be able to start our own t.v. show afterall."

"Dad!"

"Fine! You girls ruin all my fun. So that apartment hasn't been on sale for a month now… 'cause I signed the lease. Luna and Stella are going to be attending school here so… I'll be in New York a lot too, every other weekend have been told."

"Yay!" Cory reaches over and hugs Shawn. "Yay!"

"So you guys are staying?" Maya asks the twins.

Luna nods. "Yeah, we're going to school with you guys next year."

Stella smirks. "Isn't that exciting?"'

Riley beams, with Luna and Stella, staying that means Shawn was going to be around more, forget every other weekend he's going to be here every day, they're no way he can stay away from Luna and Stella that long. This gives her a chance to create a relationship between Maya and the three of them, no matter what she was gone make Maya a Hunter.

**A/N: What do you guys think of the Hunter twins? Did you enjoy them? Thanks for reading. Don't forget to comment, critic, and vote. I'm gonna try my best to not be too hard on Maya and Riley, wish me luck.**


	2. Chapter 2

Shawn hums to himself as he waited for the kettled to boil, glancing towards the balcony he smiles a bit. The kettle whistles and he quickly makes three different cups of hot chocolate, placing all three cups on a tray he walks outside, joining Luna and Stella on the balcony.

"One hot chocolate with grounded kit kats and whip cream," he hands that cup to Luna. "And one hot chocolate with coconut milk and extra marshmallows." This one went to Stella. "And for me, a regular cup of hot chocolate."

"Thanks, Daddy," Luna and Stella tell him in tandem.

The three of them sat in silence as they stared at the night sky.

"You know New York is beautiful in its own special way," Shawn says, breaking the silence.

Stella shrugs. "If you like the bright light, tall buildings, and cars instead of the beauty of the stars."

Luna nods in agreement. "The lights are blinding the stars, and the buildings are so tall that they're blocking the firmament."

Shawn lets out a disgruntled huff. "You two have had nothing nice to say about New York since we got here."

Stella takes a sip of her drink. "We like the apartment."

The apartment in question is 1,400 square feet with three bedrooms. Every bedroom has a private bath, a large closet, and a study alcove. The common area includes a galley-style kitchen with a breakfast bar, a storage closet, a dining room with a utility room, and a large balcony located off the living room, which is where the Hunter family sat.

"True," Shawn nods. "Are you two at least excited for school tomorrow?" the twins give him a blank look. "Come on, you two, it's gonna be great. Maya and Riley are gonna be there, and so is Cory." they continued to give him blank looks. "They're gonna love you two."

"Are you gonna be here when we get back?" Luna asks him.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be here all week," Shawn assures them.

"Good," the twins say, tension draining from their bodies.

* * *

The next morning Luna woke to the sun seeping through the window, she bleary looked around confused by her surroundings; the last thing she remembered was sitting on the balcony with Stella and her Dad. Shrugging, she rolls over reaching for her phone, checking the time she groaned when she saw that it was six-thirty a.m.

"Stupid school," she grumbles to herself.

Wanting to go back to sleep, but knowing she couldn't, she swung her warm feet out of bed onto the cold floor. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes with one hand and covering a yawn with the other, she shuffled into the adjoining bathroom.

After brushing her teeth, she turned on the showerhead and undressed while she waited for the water to heat up. Climbing inside, she started washing her hair before scrubbing her body, she allowed the warm water to seep into her sink and wake her up. Once the water started cooling down, she turned the showerhead off and climbed out of the stall. Wrapping a towel around herself, she dries her hair off, making sure to detangle her curls, before slipping out of the bathroom, returning to her room.

She searched a closet for something to wear before deciding on a brown mock-neck rib-knit form-fitting tee with a blue tartan print mini skirt, she finished the look with peep-toe slingback clear lace-up chunky heels. Satisfied with her choice, she steps out of the room, following the smell of bacon and cheese to the kitchen.

When she arrived in the kitchen, her Dad was at the stove while Stella was sitting at the table. She was dressed in a green notched neck rolled cuff blazer with shorts, under that she wore an orange bandeau top with it she wore chunky green sneakers.

"Morning, Lulu!" Stella chirps.

Luna sits across from her placing her head on the table. "Morning, Lala."

As identical as the two twins look, their personalities her completely different. Like their names Luna is a night owl, staying up all night, while Stella wakes up with the sun.

Shawn places a plate of Bacon Cheese popovers in front of the twins. "For people that didn't want to attend school, you two pulled out all the stops, didn't you?"

Stella shrugs. "Might as well make a good first impression."

Luna lifts her head from the table, reaching for a fork. "Are you dropping us at school?"

"Yes, and I'll be picking you up. Now let's chow down, you two can't be late on your first day."

Ten minutes later, they were out of the apartment and heading to Abigail Adams Middle School.

Arriving at the school, neither Luna or Stella made an effort to open the door.

"There's nothing to worry about," Shawn assures them. "Today's gonna be great, and you'll want to come back the next day and the next day and the next day."

Luna glanced at the two-story brown building, windows lined the wall. It was reminiscent of a jail building. She turns back to her Dad. "I don't think so."

"I know so."

"Okay, let's get this over with," Stella says, opening the passenger door, but not before kissing her Dad on the cheek. "Bye Dad."

Luna leans over the seat to also kiss him on the cheek. "See you in eight hours."

"Bye."

As soon as they entered the building, they were bombarded by a grinning brunette.

"You're here!" Riley screams, hugging the two of them. "I'm so happy you're here."

"Ukk," Luna choked. Riley was hugging them way too hard.

"Riley losing up, you're crushing them," Maya teases.

Instantly Riley detaches herself from them. "Sorry. I'm just so excited that you're here."

"Yeah, welcome to hell," Maya jokes.

"I know we don't wanna be here as much as you Maya, but I don't think it's gonna be that bad," Luna.

Maya shrugs. "You'll see."

"Well, right now, we need to go to the office to get our schedule and locker number. Where is that?" Stella asks.

"We'll take you there," Riley assures. "Follow me. I have your back."

Luna and Stella smile at her, gratefully. "Thanks, Riles."

Together the four of them walked through the halls.

Maya and Riley were taken back a bit. Eyes would stare at them as they went, mostly the male populace. Covertly the two best friends glanced at the twins in between them.

Luna and Stella were attractive, beautiful, and they walked down the hallways of the school with confidence neither of the other two girls had. It was no wonder people were looking at them. They didn't look like they were new. They sauntered through the halls as if they owned it.

"Is that what being raised by Shawn Hunter does to you? Give you this kind of confidence," Maya ponders.

Ever since Christmas, she couldn't help thinking about the Hunter family. Her home situation is a lot like Shawn's was, he got her in a way others didn't. While she and the twins shared a love for the arts. She didn't believe she was as good as them, but they shared that connection.

"Maya! Riley!"

The two friends stopped at the sound of their name. They turned to see two familiar blonde guys walking towards them.

Riley back straightened her cheeks lightly flush while her heart fluttered slightly. "Lucas!"

Luna and Stella share a smirk. So this was Lucas.

"Hello, ladies," Farkle greets.

"Farkle," Maya and Riley acknowledge fondly.

"Hi guys," Lucas greets.

Maya inclines his head at the taller blonde. "What's up, Ranger Rick?"

Lucas rolls his eyes. "Not much we-"

"Who are they?" Farkle cuts in, he was staring at Luna and Stella in wonder.

"What- wow!" Lucas breaths.

Riley felt her heart sink. Lucas had never reacted to another girl like this, not even Missy. She shakes her thoughts away and grins. "These are my cousins Luna-Bella and Stella-Rae."

Farkle kept his eyes on the twin. "Cousins? I didn't know you had cousins, and I know everything about you two."

"We have no blood connection. Our fathers are childhood best friends, they're more like brothers than friends," Stella clarifies.

Lucas nods. "Cool. I'm Lucas."

"I'm Farkle. Where are you girls headed?"

"Maya and Riley are taking us to the office to get our schedule-"

Lucas cuts Luna off. "We'll take you. Maya and Riley can head to class."

Luna turns to Maya and Riley. "Uhhh… I mean, that's up to the two of you."

Riley grins bitterly. "Yeah, that's fine."

"Are you sure?" Stella asks.

"I'm positive. Maya and I will go save you seats."

"Okay, thanks," Luna turns back to the boys. "Lead the way."

Maya and Riley watch them leave.

"You okay?" Maya asks her friend.

"Of course, I am. Why wouldn't I be? Luna and Stella are here! Let's get to class and find them a seat."

That afternoon, Luna and Stella were in history class. After Cory had introduced them, they took the seats behind Maya and Riley with Lucas and Farkle sitting on either side of them. All the boys and some of the girls were staring at them with goo-goo eyes.

While Luna and Stella were uncomfortable with the attention, they were used to it. As much as they didn't like her, they're mother was pretty and their father is attractive. Together they created two beautiful girls. Whenever they would go somewhere new, this happened. They're the new, shiny, attractive students. It was an infatuation, and it would pass. Hopefully soon.

Cort turns from the blackboard. "Today we're reviewing for our big test on Friday. Can anybody tell me after which civil rights leader did Martin Luther King, Jr. model his practice of nonviolent persuasion?"

When nobody raised their hand, even Farke, Stella did.

Cory smiles at her encouragingly. "Yes, Ms. Hunter."

"Gandi."

"Correct. Can anybody else tell me who Thurgood Marshall was?" There was silence before Luna raised her hand. "Ms. Hunter?"

"He was the lawyer for Linda Brown and later became the first African American Supreme Court Justice."

"Correct. Welcome to the class Hunters,"

The class broke out into mummers.

"So smart."

"Pretty and smart, wow."

"You think they need a chemistry partner."

"I hope they do."

"Ugh. Anybody could have answered does."

"Look at what they're wearing, and how they're acting. They must think there better than everybody."

"Well, they're not."

"They're new, they need to learn their place."

Luna and Stella slumped in their seats. Their first day wasn't going so well.

The rest of the school day went along in a similar fashion. The boys surrounded the twins, walking to get them to class, carrying their books and bags, etc. While the girls sent daggers at them and made snide remarks whenever they were around.

By the end of the day, twins were sick of it.

"Maybe you should apologize," Riley suggests.

Luna blinks at her. "Apologize? Us? For what?"

Riley shrugs. "I don't know. But everybody is mad at you, wouldn't it be better to apologize."

Stella slammed her locker, sending a cold gaze at Riley. "Not if the reason is out of our realm of expertise. What are we supposed to walk up to them and say, 'Hey, we're sorry that we're more attractive than you and guys find us beautiful.' Riley, I'm not God; if they have an issue, they should need to take it up with the big guy up there. And while we're at it, we should also apologize for being smart, right? That we're answering all the questions that they refuse too."

Luna places a comforting hand on Luna's back. "Stella…"

"Well, you guys can't be right," Maya sucked in her breath as Riley spoke. This was not going to and well for any of them, but especially Riley. "It's you two against every other girl in our grade. You guys are letting your ego get in the way."

"Riley, get your head out of your ass!" Luna barks at her, before storming away.

"I thought you had our back Riley, come talk to us when you've raised above the peer pressure." was Luna's parting shot before she chased after her sister.

Upset, Riley turns to Maya, who was shaking her head at her. "What! You're on their side?"

Maya nods. "Um… yeah. Riley, Luna is right. The girls don't like them 'cause the guys do."

"But the guys wouldn't be all over them if they weren't welcoming to it."

"Riley, do you see them accepting any of the gestures? No? That's because they're not. You've known Luna and Stella longer than you've known me. Are you going to let the fact that Lucas showed interest in them ruin that."

"I-I-I-I'm jealous, aren't I?"

"Yeah, Riley, you are."

"How do I fix this?"

"I don't know."

Shawn looks up from his phone when he hears the passenger door yank open.

"You were wrong! We were right! School sucks!" Stella shot, getting into the car.

Luna slipped into the back and slumped in her seat. "Do we have to come back tomorrow?"

"That bad?"

"…"

"I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

"High school girls are petty, jealous bitches," Stella snarled.

Luna jabs a finger at her sister. "That. That right there."

"One language. Two, explain?"

"…"

"I'm guessing this is gonna be a ride in silence?"

"…"

"Okay."

That night Luna and Stella decided to sleep in Stella's room, the two of them lay in bed, each cuddling a pillow.

"Can you believe Riley?" Stella fumed.

"I know. She-"

Knock. Knock. Knock.

The two of them share a befuddle look before glancing at the window. Swiping the duvet off her, Luna tiptoed over to the window. "Maya, what are you doing here?"

Maya gestures for them to open up. "I wanna talk to y'all."

Luna glances back to Stella, the two of them have a silent conversation with each other.

"Hurry up! It's cold out here!"

Stella sighs and waves for Luna to open the window. "Fine."

"Thank you," Maya sighs, coming into their room.

"What do you want, Hart?" Stella asks her arms crossed.

Maya shrugs. "I'm checking on the two of you. So… how are you?"

"How do you think we are?" Luna tells her.

Maya winces. "Yeah, today wasn't the best. But people aren't usually this dumb at our school."

"We wouldn't know."

"Are you coming back tomorrow?"

Stella raises an eyebrow. "Why? We haven't suffered enough from the immature pre-teen girls."

"Just come tomorrow. Trust me, you're gonna wanna."

Luna glanced at Stella biting her lips.

"Oh no," Stella moans, dropping back on the bed.

"Maybe we should give it another chance," Luna suggested. "Dad really wants us to give this a go."

"We gave it a go, and it sucked."

"We can give it another go, not for us, then for Dad."

"Ahhhh! Fine!"

Luna turns back to Maya. "We'll be there."

* * *

The next day while the girls were in school, Shawn followed Topanga to a former client's place of business.

"Ah! Hi Topanga! This must be your friend Shawn," she smiles kindly, opening the door farther.

"I am," Shawn says politely. "Shawn Hunter."

"Abigail."

The two shake hands.

"Can I offer the two of you anything to drink?" Abigail allowed them entry into her store.

"No, thank you," Topanga tells her. "School will be out soon, he wants to get settled before the girls get home."

"Understandable. We have a lot of selections of puppies. Topanga told me you have twins, do you know what they would prefer."

"Small. They've always loved small dogs. Plus, we live in an apartment, so nothing too fussy."

"Tell me about your girls, that'll help me narrow it down."

"My girls are a lot alike, they both love a good adventure. They're both very cynical about the world. Luna's more reserved, though, and Stella's more 'boom,' in your face," Shawn explains.

"Then maybe they need a little bit of laughter in her life," she leads them one down one of the aisles until they are standing in front of a playpen filled with five small fluffy white dogs with stand up prick ears that are triangular in shape and pointed muzzle. "These are Japanese Spitz. They're always up for an adventure and are extremely loyal and smart. They're also little comedians who enjoy making their owner laugh. Would you like to step in."

Shawn shrugs and slips off his shoes. "Sure."

Immediately after he stepped inside the playpen, all of the puppies charged towards him, yipping excitedly. A particularly rambunctious one head straight towards Shawn, pawing on his leg affectionately.

Grinning Shawn bent to pick the pup up. "Boy or girl?"

"Boy," Abigail tells him.

"He's cute," Topanga comments.

The pup pawed at Shawns face. "And a troublemaker. Stella will love him." Another one runs up to him, barking. "And this one is a spitfire, just like Luna."

"Are you sure you should get two?" Topanga asks him. "One puppy is already a lot of work."

"They can handle it. I'll take both of them."

"I'm glad," Abigail smiles at him. "These two are the closest of the bunch. I would hate to separate them."

Thirty minutes later, they were out of the store, each with a puppy in their arm.

"You spoil them," Topanga comments.

Shawn looks at her curiously. "Hmm?"

"Luna and Stella. You spoil them."

"Is that an issue."

"No, but it's dangerous. They're fifteen, yet they have multiple ears piercing, nose piercing, and belly piercing. What's next, a tattoo?"

"No, they won't be getting that until they're at least sixteen," Shawn chuckles at Topanaga's galore. "Kidding."

"Studies have shown that they're adverse effects to spoiling your child too much."

"Yeah, I'm sure there are studies against keeping your child oblivious of the world."

"Excuse me!?"

"Look Topanga. I don't agree with all of your parenting skills, but I don't harp on you about them. I know I spoil Luna and Stella, maybe too much, but they're kind, hardworking, polite, and most importantly, happy."

"But there's a lot of things you can't teach them, Shawn. You're not their mother."

"No, but I'm their father."

* * *

Luna and Stella walked into history class filled with trepidation. As soon as they stepped into the class, all eyes were on them.

Before they could say anything, Riley and Maya stood, the rest of the class following after.

"I'm sorry," Riley apologizes. "I shouldn't have asked you to apologize to the other girls. You were right; you two didn't do anything except be yourself."

Darby spoke next. "Yeah. We were jealous that the boys were giving you attention, and took our anger out at you."

"We're sorry too," Lucas apologizes for the guys. "You're new, and we made you uncomfortable."

"Yeah," Farkle agrees. "We want you to feel welcome. We hope you stay at Abigail Adams."

Luna and Stella share a look before shrugging. They weren't really sold in New York yet, but they were willing to give it another go.

"We'll stay."

The class broke out into cheers.

"How was school today?" Shawn asks them.

They hadn't stormed into the car upset like yesterday, but they were pensive and silent the way back to the apartment. Hopefully, that was a good sign.

Luna and Stella shrug. "Okay."

"That's better than the silent treatment I received yesterday. It must have been a great day of school. Well, your day is about to get better, I have a surprise for you," he opens the door to the apartment.

Yip! Yip! Yip! Yip! Yip!

Luna and Stella stare at each other wide-eyed before turning to their smug father.

"No way," Luna breathes.

I grin spread on Stella's face. "You didn't!"

Shawn grins at her. "You won't find out if you just stand there, now will you?"

Grinning at each other, Stella and Luna shook their shoes off and ran deeper into the apartment.

"Ahhhhh! You did!"

Maybe living in New York won't be so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: I really just wanted to get this chapter out, I've been working on it for months now, so it might seem rushed. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I can't believe it's almost been a year since i published the first chapter. I hope you're all staying healthy and safe by staying indoors.**

**A/n 2: You might have noticed that I changed the age. Instead of being twelve-thirteen seventh-graders, everybody is fifteen - sixteen sophomore in high school. I did that because I feel like some of the things I want to do in this story, they are too young for at twelve/thirteen, and I feel better at the age change, cause it allows me to do all three seasons. Some episodes will be reworked to fit the story better, for example, "Girl Meets High School" Part One and Part Two. I've edited that to chapter one also.**

**A/n 3: I was about to publish this when I forgot to mention something. This is not a Farkle/oc or Lucas/oc story; Lucas will be with Riley and Farkle with Isadora. Stella and Luna will have relationships. Luna probably in the second season, and Stella will be a lot like Shawn until the third season.**


End file.
